Sleep
by dejaceratops
Summary: Prompt: Future!Klaine in NYC, and one of the boys comes home to find his better half passed out on the bed still fully dressed, shoes on and all, among a pile of books and papers. Fluffy!Klaine ficlet.


**A/N**: The Kurt to my Blaine prompted:_Future!Klaine in NYC, and one of the boys comes home to find his better half passed out on the bed still fully dressed, shoes on and all, among a pile of books and papers. _As if Kurt Hummel would EVER fall asleep in his clothes. Please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be on CineMax, not FOX.

Blaine fell asleep in his clothes.

_Again._

Kurt sighed heavily as he dropped his bag on the chair by the bedroom door. He shook his head and laughed under his breath as he walked over to the bed and stared down at his sleeping boyfriend.

Blaine's arms were crossed under his head, his music history textbook still open to the chapter on "the Three B's" and his notes tossed all over the mattress. The bottom of his white button down rode up, exposing a tantalizing strip of bare skin at the small of his back, and Kurt pressed his fingers to the warm skin as he took in all of Blaine's work. He knew Blaine had been tired, up studying until ungodly hours in the morning, but he must have been more tired than even Kurt knew if he'd fallen asleep while reading for his favorite class.

Blaine's once pressed and creased jeans were wrinkled on his spread legs, one of which hung off the edge of the bed, and Kurt placed his knee in the space between them to lean over Blaine's body and pick up all the scattered papers. He grinned as he examined the pages, taking in the organization of Blaine's notes and his tidy handwriting. He slipped all the work back into the binder where it belonged, smile broadening as he took in the random photographs Blaine had tucked into the sleeve. He put the binder on the desk by the bed before gently pulling the textbook out from under Blaine's arms.

Kurt froze as Blaine fidgeted, one foot twitching slightly before he settled down again, and Kurt breathed in relief. He closed the textbook and set it on top of the binder before turning back to his boyfriend.

"How in the hell am I gonna get you undressed?" he asked, knowing he was going to have to roll Blaine over to unbutton his shirt. He didn't want to wake Blaine up if he was so tired, but the sight of his crisp white shirt wrinkling was driving Kurt absolutely mad.

Kurt gingerly grasped Blaine by the hip, pushing until Blaine's body started to roll. He put another hand on his ribs, pushing the upper portion of Blaine's body over as his lower half rolled. Blaine groaned in his sleep, arm coming up and smacking across his forehead. Kurt winced then giggled. Blaine hadn't woken at all, nor did his sleep appear to be disturbed in the least after he hit himself in the face.

Kurt moved Blaine's arm from over his eyes, dropping a kiss to his forehead and rubbing a hand through his curls as Blaine sighed happily in his sleep. Kurt watched his chest rise and fall, transfixed by the rhythm of his boyfriend's breathing and the triangle of skin he could see from where Blaine had left the top button of his shirt undone. He reached up slowly, undoing the rest of the buttons and peeling the fabric apart. After nearly four years together, Kurt was still stunned by Blaine's beauty. The stark white shirt contrasted beautifully with Blaine's skin as it stretched over the lean muscles in his chest and torso. Kurt removed each of Blaine's arms from his sleeves, kissing each shoulder, bicep, and wrist as he pulled off the fabric.

He shook his head as he tossed the completely wrinkled shirt into the laundry basket on the other side of the room before starting on Blaine's belt. He buckled it swiftly, sure Blaine would have something sarcastic and suggestive to say about the ease with which he removed the article were he awake. He placed a kiss right over Blaine's belly button as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pressing two additional kisses to each hip as he dragged the denim down Blaine's legs. He watched Blaine's face carefully for any signs of stirring, but the young man stayed blissfully asleep. Kurt pulled one jean leg off, kissing Blaine's knee and then moved to the other, kissing the center of Blaine's thigh before pulling the jeans completely off.

He was halfway stuck between turned on and highly amused as he looked at his boyfriend now. Blaine was left in black boxer briefs, the material clinging to him gorgeously and making Kurt's mouth go dry. On his feet, however, were a pair of neon green argyle socks that made Kurt laugh because they were so _Blaine_. He pulled off each sock lovingly, thumbs caressing Blaine's ankles as he went. He moved back to the chair where he'd placed his bag and grabbed the quilt Carol had made for them this past Christmas. He turned around to cover Blaine with it but stopped short, breath leaving him at the sight he saw.

Blaine was still dead to the world, face peaceful and smooth in his slumber. The dying New York sun shone through the window, and beams of gold fell across Blaine's chest and face, seeming to set his skin on fire. Kurt took in the strong jaw and pink lips he so loved to kiss. His eyes traveled down to Blaine's shoulders, biceps, and chest, corded with muscle and strength despite his deceptively small build. Kurt gazed in awe at the body stretched out before him, still amazed that the man in possession of it allowed him to touch and kiss it at will, even _begged _him to with shallow, shaking breaths and stuttering words.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered to the air, heart jumping as Blaine smiled in his sleep as if he'd heard his proclamation. Kurt smiled, tucking the quilt around Blaine's narrow body and placing a kiss over his eyebrow. He inhaled deeply, smelling Blaine's shampoo and cologne, and a warm peace shot through his body, tingling in his fingertips. Instead of heading back to the kitchen to start making dinner, Kurt slid into bed next to Blaine, head resting on his arms crossed over Blaine's chest. He stared up at the face of the man he'd come to love more than he ever thought possible, thanking his lucky stars that he'd been deemed worthy of such a gift as Blaine, and soon the steady sound of Blaine's breathing and the rise and fall of his chest lured Kurt into sweet, peaceful sleep.


End file.
